Team Potter
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Now Presenting....World's first Harry PotterKim Possible Crossover! Ron wished he could rpove to Kim that there was such a thing as magic. Well, he's about to get his wish! Plz R&R! No flames!


Harry Potter sat on his bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was completely bored out of his mind. Well, you'd be too if you couldn't go to sleep. Harry's messy black hair shone from the moonlight seeping into the room from the window beside his bed. His deep green eyes were focused on the Marauder's Map which lay in his lap. His eyes were slowly closing when he heard a noise in the common room.

A Few Minutes Earlier in Middleton:

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were walking back from a magic show they had gone to with Kim's twin brothers, Tim and Jim. Ron was still baffled by how they could perform magic like that. "I will only tell you one more time, Ron…It's all fake! There are tricks behind the tricks!" Kim said, highly frustrated at this point. Or maybe it's actually magic! You know, you've got to believe in that kinda stuff a little more," Ron protested childishly. Up ahead, Ron saw the Possible home. Tim and Jim had run ahead and rushed inside already. "You know, I wish I could prove to you that magic really exists!" Ron said, crossing his arms across his chest. Suddenly, Kim and Ron vanished from the sidewalk and landed in a strange room.

Harry went down the steps to investigate. He peeked around the corner and saw a stunningly beautiful girl with flowing red hair and emerald green eyes. Beside the red-headed girl, was a young boy with messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes with the freckles to match. Harry bravely stepped out from his hiding place and walked over to the girl. "Hi," Harry said in his thick English accent that blended perfectly with his maturely deep voice. The young girl's green eyes met his. "Hi there," the girl said, holding out her hand, "I'm Kim Possible." "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you…Miss Possible?" "Kim, please. This is my friend Ron Stoppable." "My best friend's name is Ron, too. Harry said, shaking Kim's hand. "Cool," Ron said. Harry paused and realized that these two were not English. They were in fact American. "By the sounds of it, you guys aren't from here in England, are you?" Harry asked. Kim looked startled. "We're in England!" Kim asked loudly. "Shhhh…everyone is sleeping!" Harry whispered, "You best stay down here…and maybe I should stay with you. I'll get you something to drink. Sit down and I'll be right down with Ron." Harry dashed up the stairs to wake Ron.

Harry ran to Ron's bed and shook him viciously. Ron's messy red hair was already and his blue eyes opened in alarm. "What is it Harry?" Ron yawned. "There are two people downstairs in the common room who just appeared from nowhere and they're from America and they didn't even have wands so they may not even be magical and one of them is Kim Possible and her friend is Ron Stoppable and…" Harry said in a blur. "Hold up! Hold up!" Ron whispered, "Just show me this Kim and Ron." Harry snatched Ron's wrist and dragged him down the stairs. Once they were down and Ron had once again gained his balance, Harry led Ron to the two teens talking softly to each other.

Kim turned to see Harry return with a red-head boy with sleepy blue eyes. "Hi there!" Ron said cheerfully, "You must be Harry's friend, Ron. I'm Ron Stoppable." Both Ron's shook hands. "So," Ron W. said, "Where are you're wands?" "Huh? Wands?" Kim asked walking up behind Ron S. "What do…Harry, you were right. These two are Muggles! Dad would totally want to meet you," Ron W. said, looking at Harry. "So this is a magic place?" Ron S. asked. "It's not a joke shop," Kim said sarcastically. Ron S. shot her a look. "This is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said a voice. Kim and Ron S. turned to find a young girl with long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you," Hermione greeted politely. Ron S. looked dazed as he smiled at the young brunette. "I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron S. said quickly and shook Hermione's hand.


End file.
